


Danganronpa: Hushed whispers

by ghostofkarma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst fluff and LOTS OF DEATH, Editing for the sake of good tags bc mobile phone won’t let me put on my own tags, No one knows what’s going on half of the time, One was so similar that I just outright changed her, Well at least I’m knocking this off of my to do list, also started writing this before NDRV3 came out so the characters could be a little similar, complete memory loss, im sorry, this might be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofkarma/pseuds/ghostofkarma
Summary: Basically a Fanganronpa with monokuma even less chill than before, a protagonist who doesn't even know if he has a name, an underground sealed off school campus-building thing that smells kind of funny, and 16 kids who really need to chill out.But what if nothing goes as either the mastermind or the other students planned..?(Characters give hints at the end sometimes, or they like to troll and give you red flags, one likes to break the fourth wall,,,, a lot,,, sorry,,,)Chapter: Prolouge, beginning





	Danganronpa: Hushed whispers

…

Um, hello? 

This place. It-It Doesn't seem right to me…

…Wait, what place…?

…Doesn't matter, huh…

I can't remember.

Doesn't matter what that old school was, either.

The one I can see faintly in my memories.

It's ¥#%$%*@&&#&#%#+-*... Right…?

Why would it matter to me, though…?

Oh, me? Oh, sorry. I got so involved in my mind that I  
forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Tsubasa Ichihara. 

…I think. 

…Or was it that other one…?

Oh well. Doesn't really matter. Just call me Tsubasa, I guess. 

I am male, I wear a black uniform, and…

That's all I can remember…

…This is too strange.

I'm a little worried about how this all is going to turn out. Whatever this may be.  
If this is my story, then I have a bad feeling that's just crawling right over my spine right about now.

…Let's hope this ends well.


End file.
